Dark Side of the Moon AU
by Miirkaelisaar
Summary: Matthew, a lower-middle class teen from Arizona, moves to Canada to attend a prestigious private school on his uncle's dollar. The students he meets there may change his life. Warnings: profanity, violence, alcohol/drug use, smut/yaoi, possibly death.
1. Stranger in this Town

**AN: **

**Warnings: Profanity, and in later chapters sexual content (mostly yaoi, maybe some yuri or hetero too, especially if you review~) violence, others I will add in warnings of later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, if I do in later chapters, I will tell you which, but in this one, no.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I may not decide to finish if I don't get reviews, for priority's sake.**

The alarm cut through Matthew's unconscious mind like a knife, blasting Pink Floyd.

_I am just a newborn! Stranger in my time! Where are all the good times? Who's gonna show the stranger around?_

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He'd hoped the night would last forever. This was not a day to look forward to. Today, Matthew was being enrolled in a private high school, Young Academy. Far away, in Canada, where he would live with total strangers for a year. Sighing, he rolled over.

Matthew sat up and shivered. It was August and his parents had the Air Conditioner on full-blast. He quickly changed, pulling on some jeans and a white tee shirt. He threw on his tattered red hoodie, he'd been meaning to get a new one, but he was kind of poor. The only reason he was being sent to this school was because his uncle was rich and Matthew was the only heir to the family name, and he wanted him to get a good education. Never mind the bastard never once sent a birthday card, or visited, or even called.

He brushed his teeth and hair, vaguely wondering if other guys make fun of you for brushing your hair. He hoped his roommate wasn't too judgmental. His wavy blonde hair got tangled so easily.

He tugged his shoes on and looked at his bags, gathered by the door. He picked up his boom box and tucked it into the largest rolling suitcase, having left enough space the night before intentionally. He knew they probably wouldn't just let him carry a boom box into a prestigious school.

He trudged downstairs, lugging his... well, luggage, and dropped it unceremoniously in the front hall. He walked into the kitchen, the warm smell of maple bringing him the first happiness he'd felt all day. All week, maybe.

Matthew's mother smiled. "I made your favorite, Mattie." She placed a plate of pancakes in front of him as he sat down.

"Thanks, mom." Matthew smiled. She probably knew he was nervous. She only made him pancakes when he needed cheering up or encouragement. He would miss that for the next year... He gratefully dug into the pancakes.

"You nervous, Matt?" His father asked, glancing up from the newspaper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"K-kinda, yeah..."

"Don't be." The man shook his head dismissively. "You'll be the smartest, and if anyone doesn't like that, you're also the fastest-"

"Thomas!" Matthew's mother snapped. "Don't scare the boy!"

"I-I'm not scared," Matthew lied.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kendra," Thomas explained calmly. "I meant, he doesn't have to worry." Kendra just gave him a stern look until he went back to his paper.

"I'm so proud of you, Mattie." Kendra gushed, stroking Matthew's hair while he ate like he was a little kid again. He didn't protest though, he was about to go away for a long time. "I just know you'll show them all up." Kendra has always been openly proud of her son's intellect. He'd always seemed brighter than all the other kids, even as a small child, he would teach other kids how to tie their shoes or climb the monkey bars without missing. "I'll miss you so much though." She hugged him.

Matthew put his fork down and hugged back. "Me too. But at least they said you can call me, and maybe they'll let me call once in a while. B-but I'll have lots to tell you when I get back." He forced himself to say optimistic things in favor of cheering his mom up. She smiled.

An hour later, Matthew was staring out the car window at the passing scenery. It would be so different where he was going. Matthew was born and raised in Arizona. It was hot, and sparse, and dry. Only in the mountainous areas could you find pine trees, though they were short, and most of the rivers were dry. He'd never been outside the country before. In fact, he didn't even have a passport until his uncle paid for one. Matthew wondered if he would ever get to go camping up in Canada. He loved camping and he'd never been to anywhere as amazing as Canada was supposed to look.

At the airport, Matthew hugged and kissed his parents goodbye, promising to send a postcard, if nothing else. He stepped through the gate and turned just in time to see his mother start sobbing into his father's shirt. He turned back quickly and got on the plane, finding his seat and stowing his baggage away.

Someone bumped into him, not even stopping to say sorry, as he shoved through the crowded aisles, carrying a couple of greasy McDonalds bags with him. Apparently airliner food wasn't gross enough for some people. Matthew rolled his eyes as the noisy blonde shoved some guy out of his way. "Back up out the way, fool! Fuck, I should be in first class, this shit is crowded up in here!" Ugh. How annoying.

Luckily, the remainder of the flight was quiet and uneventful. Matthew listened to his iPod and wound up falling asleep before they landed. He woke up to a stewardess gently telling him to fasten his seat belt. On the ground, he stepped out into the airport and looked around, humming along to the music in his headphones.

_There is no pain, you are receding. A distant ship, smoke on the horizon. You are only coming through in waves. Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying..._

He spotted a man in a green and black uniform, Young Academy's colors, and neared him, making out his name on the sign the man was holding. He walked over, pulling off his headphones. "H-hi, I-I'm Matthew." He looked at the sign. There were two names. 'Matthew' and 'Alfred'. Someone must have also been coming from Arizona.

Another man, who was standing next to the first man, approached Matthew. "Follow me." Matthew followed the man outside to the curb, where a black and green limousine was waiting. The man opened the door for Matthew, who got in, and then closed it again. Matthew went to the far side of the seat and looked around. It was a small limo, but he'd never been inside one, so it was cool. It had neat lights in the ceiling that threw ambient shadows. It was dramatic.

The door opened again and Matthew's jaw dropped as he was met with that annoying voice. The blonde from the plane got in. "Thanks, Jeeves!" He laughed as the man who'd escorted him rolled his eyes and shut the door. Matthew felt the limo start and wondered if it was too late to jump out of the car. "Hey there, kiddo, you going to Young, too? How come they call it that, they calling us babies?"

Matthew stared at him. "The founder's name was Alex Young."

The guy frowned. "It was a joke. You're s'posed to laugh."

"...haha."

"Hey. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot." The cocky teen grinned. "I'm Al. Alfred 'Freedom' Jones. Whatcher name?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Matthew Williams."

"Pleased to meetcha, Mattie." Alfred grinned wider. "Don't be so shy, man, say something. Whatcha like to do?"

Matthew shrugged. "I like nature a lot..."

Alfred laughed. "Plenty of that up here, I bet! Hey, maybe we can go camping or something. We might have to sneak out." He chuckled as if it was a joke.

"I wish." Matthew admitted.

Alfred nudged him. "Hey. If I figure it out, I'll go camping with ya." Matthew smiled and Alfred grinned cockily again. "That's more like it. buck up, kid."

It wasn't long before Matthew and Alfred were walking into the entrance hall of the school. Their bags would be taken to their dorms for them while they ate supper. They were herded into a dining hall where several other students were already sitting around waiting. Alfred tugged Matthew to an empty table near the edge of the hall and they sat there until the last student came in, Alfred chatting animatedly at Matthew about how much he loved video games and football.

Finally everyone was settled and the headmaster and some other staff members gave a brief introduction and went over the rules. Everyone was to be in their dorm room by ten thirty, no exceptions. No one was allowed to keep animals in their dorms unless it was a fish (the only thing that can't escape). Electronics are to be kept in the dorm room except on weekends and in the evening, when class is not in session. No blasting loud music, school uniform (provided) must be worn during school hours and on field trips. You are not allowed to alter the uniform in any way, other than badges awarded for merit, which will be attached by a staff member only to blazer sleeves and lapels.

After the introduction, supper began. The dining hall was like a cafeteria, with several open counters at one end, all serving different food. Alfred lead Matthew over and he noticed the different foods were all ethnic dishes from different countries, though only a few. Nevertheless, it seemed to satisfy everyone, they didn't all have to eat the same food at least. Alfred dragged Matthew through the pizza line with him. Matthew didn't protest. He wasn't very hungry and at least he could tell it was hand-made pizza, not the frozen crap.

After he and Alfred had eaten, they went to the office right next to the cafeteria, where everyone would be receiving their schedules and room numbers. They also received a map of the school. The boys' dorms were numbered 100-399, the first number also corresponding to the floor number. The girls' dorms were on the opposite side of the school and were numbered 1-99 and 400-599, because Young Academy used to be a boys only school and the girls' dorms were new. There were also parts of the school that were colored solid black and marked "off-limits".

"What room're you in, Mattie?" Alfred asked, peering over Matthew's shoulder. "Ew, look at all that math! Are you really gonna do all that?"

"I'm good at math." Matthew retorted. "I'm in room 101."

"Aw, I got 334. Whatever. Lemme see what classes we have together." Without waiting for a response, Alfred snatched Matthew's schedule away and scanned it. "Biology and gym. Sweet. I can copy off you second period, and you can copy off me 5th! This is cool!"

"Wh-who says I need to copy to pass gym?" Matthew asked, slightly offended.

"You can always learn new moves, Mattie!" Alfred grinned. "C'mon, I'll walk you to your dorm!" He grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him to the dorms. "Man, these stairwells look dark. Watch your step right here, Mattie-" Alfred cut of as someone shoved by the two of them, knocking Matthew into Alfred and Alfred into the stair railing. "Ow! Watch it, motherfucker!"

The other student stopped and turned, glaring at Alfred, who quailed. The other boy was at least a foot taller than Alfred, and much bigger. He wore a long coat and scarf, as if he'd just come from somewhere cold. His boots were big enough to crush a man's skull in one stomp, and the look he gave Alfred, despite his fair hair and soft eyes, was a cold, sharp, menacing one. He didn't say a word before continuing on his way up the stairs.

"Woah. That was fuckin' scary." Alfred sighed when the other student was gone. He hurriedly lead Matthew to room 101. "Dude, lemme see your view." He pushed by Matthew and entered the room first, making a beeline for the window, which was actually a sliding door that opened onto a small balcony. "Cool, you can see the sunset from your room. Mine's an even number." He glanced at the map. "I think mine faces the garden."

Matthew sighed as he took it in. The sunset reflected off a nearby lake, lighting up the grass around it. Pines and maples littered the area, also golden from the sun. It really was a nice view. "Wow."

"Yeah, it's a lot cooler here than in that fucking dust bowl back home. I'm from Arizona. It sucks." Alfred grunted.

"M-me too. I kinda like it. But it is nice to get away." Matthew shrugged. "But the desert's pretty cool too."

"I've always wanted to film a Western back at home, dude! It's so perfect!" Alfred was psyched, off on a tangent already. He started ranting about the main character, the greatest western hero to ever live, who fought for freedom and justice and all that jazz. Finally, the sun went down and Alfred stopped. "Oh, guess I better find my room and unpack." He patted Matthew on the back. "Seeya, Mattie!" And with that, he walked out.

Matthew watched the last wisps of orange and violet melt away before turning to to the room. This was a living room sort of area, with a small kitchen area set apart and a small door off to the side. He went through the door to see two beds on opposite sides of a large room. There was an adjoining bathroom and the beds were surrounded by curtains. Everything matched and the whole room was fancy, down to the mahogany paneling on the walls.

Matthew's bags were sitting at the foot of the bed by the window. He looked at the other bed, where his roommate's bags were. They were white with black trim and looked brand new. There wasn't even a fingerprint on the white leather. Matthew eyed his own bags, tattered plaid. He probably looked so poor. Would the other kids make fun of him when they saw his everyday clothes? He didn't even own a suit or even a blazer. His Pink Floyd and Grateful Dead tee shirts would be the laughingstock of the school.

Matthew jumped when he heard the door open and close in the living room. Seconds later, a boy walked in.

"H-hi. I'm Matthew Williams." He greeted the other student, extending his hand.

Instead of shaking it, the other boy bowed slightly to Matthew. "Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Honda Kiku desu."

Matthew started. "Y-you speak English too, right?"

"Hai." Kiku nodded. He had short black hair that bobbed when he moved his head. It was kind of girly, but Matthew would never tell him that. "I'm from Tokyo, but I speak a few languages fluently."

"That's cool." Matthew smiled. "I'm just from Arizona. It's just desert. And I can only speak a little bit of French and that's it."

"Oh? Vous parlez français? Le langage de l'amour, non? Combien de temps avez-vous étudié?" Kiku babbled off in rapid French, obviously showing off. Matthew only caught the very first bit and shook his head.

"S-sorry, I don't know that much, I only took one year." He blushed.

Kiku smiled. "Why would you be sorry? You can learn any time." With that he went to his own bags and began unpacking, setting everything in his drawers, desk, shelf, and closet in perfect order.

Matthew followed suit, unpacking what he felt like unpacking and tossing it wherever it would fit. He noticed the closet was already stocked with at least a week's worth of school uniforms in his size. He set his boom box on the windowsill and sifted through his CDs, speaking up. "Hey, do you have any adversity to classic rock?"

Kiku shook his head. "Iie, I like it very much."

Matthew smiled. "Good. I kinda have a habit of playing my music out loud and I don't wanna bother anyone."

"It is fine. I'm not easily bothered." Matthew believed him. Kiku seemed very calm compared to anyone he'd met so far. He was relieved. He could have been roomies with that creepy guy in the hall. He shuddered at the thought.

Matthew spent the rest of the night reading in his bed while Kiku made tea and and hung oriental decorations in the living room and bedroom. Matthew slipped a Queen CD into his boom box before tugging his curtains shut. "Goodnight." He muttered and heard a quiet reply from Kiku before passing out.

**AN: Characters I already plan to try and use in this fic are Canada, Japan, America, France, Russia, Prussia, Germany, England, Italy, Romano, Greece, Belarus, Hungary, Liechtenstein, and maybe Taiwan. If you want you can suggest a character you like that I'm not using and I'll try and add them, I'm just only used to a few of them. Please review if you have any suggestions, queries, or anything else. I am willing to take constructive criticism, but any hating will not be tolerated.**


	2. The Show Must Go On

**As usual, I don't own any of these characters.**

**And just so you know, I'd be a lot more encouraged if at least one person would review. Not having any feedback is a little dissuasive.**

Matthew woke to a loud orchestra intro, eyes snapping open. He picked his face up from the pillow and groped for the volume.

_Empty spaces, what are we living for? Abandoned places, I guess we know this door. On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for?_

He turned the knob lower and groaned, rolling onto his back. He tore back his curtains as he sat up, noting that Kiku's bed was already made and he was gone. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was only six in the morning. His first class didn't start until nine.

He walked out to the living room after putting on a uniform, tugging at the starched collar and silk tie, articles he wasn't used to. He'd put his notebooks and pencils in his messenger bag, but left it on his bed for now, since he had three hours. Kiku was sitting on the floor, as opposed to the couch, in front of the coffee table. He was kneeling, sitting on his heels, and drinking tea again.

"You sure like your tea." He spoke up.

"Hai." Kiku nodded, taking another sip. "Tea calms the nerves. You wouldn't be so nervous if you drank tea." He pointed out.

Matthew frowned. "How do you know I'm nervous?"

"I can read the atmosphere." Was all he said before turning his attention to a magazine he was reading. It had an animated character with ridiculously huge eyes on the front, and the title was in Japanese characters. A manga. Matthew remembered a few mangas he liked, but he had never really gotten into them.

Bored, Matthew left the dorm and went to the dining hall. He wasn't very hungry, so he just grabbed a couple of slices of toast. He walked out onto the campus and spotted the gardens Alfred had been referring to. It was huge, more like a small park. He ambled over, enjoying the cool, still morning air and the scenery.

He found a bench under a tree in the garden and sat down, enjoying the scent of the dew on the plants and the general crispness surrounding. He heard a sound in the garden nearby and glanced around. It sounded like someone was talking. He stood and walked a little ways, peering through the flowers and bushes.

He was surprised to see the jerk who'd pushed him and Alfred in the hall, sitting at another bench and throwing toast crumbs to the various birds that had gathered at his feet. He was wearing his uniform now, but still sported his scarf. The birds seemed to love him. They were all different colors and species, and some of them even dared to land on the intimidating boy's shoulders and arms and eat out of his hand. Matthew gaped. How could he be so gentle with the most annoying animal on Earth, but wouldn't spare his fellow man a civil glance?

As Matthew watched, the boy ran out of crumbs and held his hands up, as if to show the birds nothing was left. He spoke in a deep voice, but one so soft the birds almost seemed entranced, rather than frightened by it. His words were laden with a thick accent Matthew couldn't place. "Sorry. No more." The birds still milled about a little, until Matthew shifted, stepping on a twig. The birds took off and the tall student's head snapped up, eyes locking on Matthew in a cold stare. His entire countenance changed in that split second, and he was just as intimidating as the previous night. Matthew decided to call him "Evil Eye", at least in his head.

Matthew wondered if he should say something to not look rude, but his voice caught in his throat. Just then, someone grabbed his arm from behind and he screamed.

"Woah, relax, Mattie! Jeez, you act like I'm attacking you, bro!" Alfred laughed. "C'mon, let's go chill before we go to class."

"B-but..." Matthew turned around. The other student was gone. He shook his head. "Yeah, ok."

The rest of the day flew by. Matthew had a lot of classes with Kiku, whose studies also centered around math, and who seemed to rather enjoy looking over Matthew's shoulder and correcting his notes for him. Second period he had biology with Alfred. They separated for third and fourth before meeting again for lunch. Alfred was unbelievably psyched that they served hamburgers for lunch, though he complained that they weren't the same as McDonalds'. Though Matthew thought they were much better.

Fifth period rolled around and Alfred dragged Matthew to the gym after they grabbed their P.E. uniforms, just a sweats version of the school uniform. He chatted about how he could throw a forward pass the whole hundred yards, no problem, and if the school had any sense at all they would put him on their team. Matthew didn't bother pointing out that they probably didn't play his version of "football" here.

Alfred made sure he and Matthew got lockers right next to each other in the back of the locker room. They changed, stowing their bags and their uniforms in the lockers before going out into the gym, which was enormous. The main area was mostly basketball and tennis courts, with a few double doors leading to other rooms, one a pool and the other, to Matthew's joy, a hockey rink. He'd always loved skating and street hockey and never had a chance to play the real thing. Maybe he'd get a chance now.

His thoughts were interrupted by the instructor. "Alright, everyone. I'm Mr. Crowley, you can call me Coach. Now, just because this is a world-renown school doesn't mean we can't get dirty like everyone else, k? So I don't wanna hear any complaining. You're all men and you can handle it." He seemed really serious. He was large and muscular, definitely fit the gym coach stereotype, with short-cropped sandy hair. Matthew feared for his safety and hoped prestigious schools didn't play dodge-ball.

Mr. Crowley had them line up in two even lines now. "I expect all of you rich little Nancies have played basketball before, right?" He mocked. Matthew remained lethargic. He didn't mind basketball as long as no one fouled him. He was fast, but frail, and he didn't like being crushed. He heard Alfred groan and felt him tug on his sleeve.

"You believe this? How is this even?" He pointed to the other team and Matthew looked from it, back to their team, and back again. It seemed like most of the boys on the other team were bigger, and at the end of the line, Evil Eye sulked, towering even over the tall German boy next to him, who also looked formidable. He was no longer wearing his scarf, but he did have a towel draped over his shoulders, as if they wouldn't let him wear his scarf and he'd opted for the towel instead.

"W-we'll just keep to the edges." Matthew gulped.

The game started off without a hitch. Though Matthew's and Alfred's team were small, most of them were fast. However, an Italian student named Feliciano continually freaked out when the other team rushed him, dropping the ball and screaming that he surrendered. At this, Alfred went off on the poor boy, making him cry. Mr. Crowley finally pulled Alfred out of the game when Feliciano's brother, Lovino, got into the argument and Alfred shoved the basketball into his stomach to shut him up.

They were nearing the end of the game, and the score was surprisingly close, most likely because everyone on the teams were strangers from other countries and had trouble working together. Evil Eye and the German kid constantly broke out into fistfights over passes, letting the other team score.

Matthew had the ball. He wasn't sure how it happened. But he was moving now, trying not to lose his coordination as at least three people surrounded him. He shot the ball just as someone ran straight into him. He fell to the ground, the other person tripping over him and swearing loudly as he too went sprawling. Matthew heard a cheer as the ball miraculously went through the hoop, and he looked up. They won.

He smiled. He couldn't believe he'd saved the game. He'd never been this useful before. He barely noticed he was still on the ground until Feliciano helped him up, hugging him. Awkward. He turned to see the guy who fouled him picking himself up. He was very pale, with even paler hair and red eyes.

The albino turned to the German boy and started complaining about his loss. At least, that's what Matthew assumed he was complaining about, because it was all in German. The blonde nodded apathetically and gave a seemingly cynical response before ditching the albino and returning to the locker room. The albino seethed and snapped at him in German before chasing after him.

Matthew met Alfred as they were walking toward the locker room. "Yo Mattie, that was sick, man!" He praised. "Even when that douche ran into you, you totally made the shot!" He clapped Matthew on the shoulder, making him wince.

"Y-yeah." Matthew replied, rubbing his shoulder. "I-it was ok."

Alfred and Matthew took a quick shower before changing back into their school uniforms. They walked to the main building, Alfred chatting away, and didn't separate until the bell rang and Alfred realized he had to get to the third floor in thirty seconds. Matthew rolled his eyes and walked into his history class, sitting down near the window in the back.

Near the end of class, Matthew was interrupted from his notes by a sharp tug on his hair. He turned to meet the grinning face of the albino student from gym class. "That was some shot today."

Something about the mischievous glint in the boy's red eyes told Matthew this wasn't just small talk. Or that it was and there was an ulterior motive. "Uh... y-yeah." He replied neutrally. "I guess..."

The albino laughed. "Damn, for such a good basketball player, you sure act like a little mouse." He grinned. "I'm Gilbert." He added, leaning back in his chair.

"M-Matthew." He replied without being asked. "S-sorry, I-I'm just shy."

"Don't be." Gilbert flashed a dazzling white smile to match his hair. "The only other student I know is my uptight cousin, Ludwig." He pointed to the front of the class, where the German boy from gym was dutifully scrawling notes. "But I don't care what any of these Verlierer think of me." He sat forward a little. "But what do you think of me?"

Matthew wasn't sure what kind of answer Gilbert wanted. "W-well, you're very self-confident."

Gilbert chuckled. "I'm awesome."

Matthew didn't get a chance to ask exactly why Gilbert was awesome because the bell rang just then and the albino jumped up, winked at Matthew, and zipped off to his next class. Matthew simply stared after him, confused.

At dinner, Alfred went on and on about how he could have won if anyone had passed him the ball, recounting old stories of him trouncing other kids when he was younger back on the streets in Phoenix. "I forgot to ask, where are you from?"

"Tucson." Matthew answered quietly, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "It kinda sucks there."

"Yeah I know, my cousin lives there." Alfred laughed. "Man, I can't believe we never met, we're like the coolest friends ever, man!" He thumped Matthew on the shoulder, making him wince.

"Th-thanks. I never had many friends back in the valley." Matthew smiled. He didn't know why Alfred had taking such a liking to him. He was so flamboyant and social and Matthew was shy and introverted. But he didn't question it, he was grateful he didn't have to worry about making friends here.

"Well ya only need me, Mattie." Alfred grinned. Matthew could practically see the other boy's ego inflating. He smiled, amused, and went to respond but was cut off by someone else sitting at the table.

"Hey Matt!" Gilbert set his tray on the table, tugging his cousin Ludwig along, who looked like he didn't want to sit there. "Luddy, this is Matt, the kid I tackled in gym, remember?" He snickered.

"Ja." Ludwig responded bluntly and sat down, looking bored. He gazed off to the side, ignoring the other three people at the table.

Gilbert ignored his cousin's obvious lethargy. "Who's this, your brother?" Gilbert nodded toward Alfred.

"N-no, this is my friend Alfred. We're both from Arizona but we met on the plane. Or, after we got off. Alfred, this is Gilbert from gym and his cousin Ludwig." Matthew answered.

"You look just like each other, you know that?" Gilbert laughed. "Creepy~"

"Yeah I thought the same thing, dude!" Alfred joined in. "It's like looking in a mirror." He reached up and tussled Matthew's hair. Matthew hoped his hair wasn't full of hamburger grease.

Alfred and Gilbert hit it off really well, yakking away the rest of the meal. Matthew finished his supper and excused himself to go to his room, saying goodnight to Alfred and Gilbert, who waved after him enthusiastically.

Matthew returned to his dorm and threw his bag on his bed. He turned his radio on and flipped through an old Green Lantern comic he'd brought with him. He loved his comics, he had to at least bring his favorites. He vaguely wondered if there were any comic book stores nearby and if he would get a chance to visit one. He never heard the front door open or close, though Kiku popped in a short while later.

"I made tea, do you want some? I can not drink it all alone." He invited quietly.

Matthew sat up, tossing the comic onto his dresser. "Sure."

"Do you like manga?" Kiku inquired, eying the comic book.

"Huh?" Matthew followed his gaze. "Oh, well, I have a lot more American comics, but I like some manga. Death Note's pretty cool."

"You like Death Note?" Kiku's face lit up. "I love Death Note! I have read it fifty times!" Matthew was sure he was exaggerating. Though after they started drinking tea and Kiku managed to talk about Death Note for about an hour straight, he conceded maybe it wasn't a hyperbole after all.

Matthew yawned subconsciously and Kiku turned to the clock, realizing it was late. He looked slightly embarrassed. "Ano... I do not usually talk this much."

"It's ok, neither do I." Matthew assured him. "But it's ok to ramble if you're passionate about something. I do that too." He was glad to see that was enough to make Kiku feel better.

"Arigato." He nodded, a very tiny, almost invisible smile gracing his face. "I will clean up. Goodnight, Matthew-san." He grabbed the tea tray and took it to the sink.

"Goodnight, Kiku." Matthew stood and went back to the room. He sat on his bed to take his shoes off, planning on changing into his pajamas in a minute, but he never got a chance, falling asleep as soon as his glasses were safely on the dresser.


End file.
